Cupcakes
by lovefanfiction.com
Summary: A screaming blade with funny giggles...


**_It was dark... The room was cold... My back was was hanging on a cold, hard wall... Where am I...?!_**

 _...Earlier..._

Rainbow dash was doing her regular retain with Sonic while flying and running around town. Sonic looked up at Dash before looking down a his watch that was hidden under his glove

''Don't you need to be at Pinkie Pie's place, Dash?'' The blue hedgehog asked the cyan mare. Rainbow dash eyes widens

''It's it that time already?!'' Dash yells, ''Hey, come with me to Pinkies! We might do pranks today!'' Rainbow smiled to her friend below  
''Only if it's okay with you two!'' Sonic nodded and Rainbow laughed

"''Awe yeah! let's go Spikes!'' Rainbow smirked as she shot off to Pinkie's home

''Playing dirty huh!?'' Sonic coked his head to the side with a grin and shot off after the speeding rainbow. Rainbow quickly reached Pinkies in a mater of seconds. Quickly after reaching the door, Rainbow could hear a screech behind her to see Sonic pulling the breaks

''There you are slow p-'' Rainbow was then cut off as soon as she turned her head. Sonic had rammed into her and busted through the door with the two rolling in

''Gah!'' Both Sonic and Rainbow hit the wall to the counter top and stopped with Sonic laying over Rainbows back  
''I though I could break it...'' Sonic groaned while Rainbow mumbles angry under her breath,

''Well, obviously, you didn't...''

''Yeah... No kidding...'' Sonic says sarcastically as he gits up. He then lends a hand to the outstretched mare on the ground. Rainbow quickly notices this and grin mischievously

''My hand is getting tired!'' Sonic waves his hand around

''Oh yeah?'' Rainbow grabs his hand and tugs him hard to the ground, switching places with him as she gets up

''Aye dude! Uncool!'' Sonic yells as Rainbow laughs,

''You had it coming''

''You bet!'' A voice called out. Both blues looked over to see Pinkie _walking_ over to them. When she was, Sonic couldn't help but notice something was a bit off about her. Like the whole happy, laughy, Pinkie was gone

''Hey Pinkie! I'm here! So is Sonic''

''Sup'' Sonic waved from the ground

''I though it was just us Dashie!'' Pinkie said a bit disappointed but Rainbow didn't pick up on it,

''I didn't think you mind, since Sonic hear is pretty good at pranks himself!'' Rainbow smirked as Pinkie nodded

''Sure... I made you a cupcake, but since Sonic came along, I guess i could cut it in half...''

''You didn't have to make me a cupcake Pinkie! Sonic can have it'' Rainbow dash insisted

''Oh... But! It's a new resipie as I wanted you two to try it!'' Pinkie smiled as she walks in the other room for a moment. As she dose, Sonic gets up and whispers in Dashes ear,

''Something seams fishy here... Don't you think so?''

"Huh? Not really, why?''

''It's just something seams off''

"I'm her best friend! I'd think I would know if something was up''

''If you say so...'' Sonic shrugged

''What are you guys talking about?'' Pinkie walks in with a plate in her hoof with a cupcake cut in half

''Oh, nothing really, so what are we gonna do today? Pranks? Water balloons?'' Rainbow smiled

''Nope! We're making cupcakes!''

''Cupcakes? Don't you make them all the time?''

''Well, I was making something new and I need your help!'' Pinkie giggles

''Really now?''

"Yeah! I even made this one so you can give it a try!'' She head out the plate and both the speedsters grabbed a half, besides Sonic, who hesitated for a moment before grabbing one

''Thanks Pinkie!'' Rainbow bit into it and so did Sonic,

''Now what?'' They asked

''Now... You take a nap'' Pinkie said coldly

''Oh...What...?'' Sonic toppled over with Rainbow doing the same right after him

* * *

Later...

* * *

( Sonic's P.O.V )

'What's... Going on...?' I thought. But every time I try to think back what happened before I passed out, my thoughts just blur... What happened?

Besides secretly panicking on the inside, I notice I was blind folded and was sitting on something cold and hard... Like some type of metle chair. I had also notice a horrible, horrible, smell. Like the smell of someone's entire fringe died and everything in it went bad. Yuck... Wait... Are my hands and legs tied up?! I panic as I try my hardest to break out of the object that was tied around me. But then I stop to hear the sound of someone grunting.

''Ugh...'' A female voice moaned out

''D-dash? Is that you?'' I called out

''Sonic...? Is that you? H-hey wait a sec, why can't I move?! And why is it so dark?!'' I could hear the sound of chains being hit agenst mettle.

''Where are we?'' I asked, hoping she'd know where we are

''I-i don't know, b-but, the way we are now, isn't very reassuring...'' Rainbow voice trembled a bit

''Hey, hey. Don't panic. Now, what happened before we passed out?'' I asked her and I could hear a little sigh come from her

''A-alright, uh... I think it was after Pinkie Pie gave us that cupcake''

''Yeah, that's right...! But, why?'' I frowned as I hear the sound of a heavy door being open

''Oh! Goodie! You two are awake!'' The sound of Pinkie giggling could be heard as soon as that door open.

''Now that your awake, we can get started!'' The sound of matle being scratched along the floor could be heard, causing me to grind my teeth together at the awful sound.

''P-pinkie? What's going on, I can't move!'' I could tell Dash was nervous

''Well, duh! That's because your tied down! That's why you can't move! I didn't think you needed to be told that!'' Pinkie told her like it was an obvious answer

''But why...? W-what's happening?! I thought you said I was gonna help you make cupcakes!'' Rainbow yelled

''You ARE helping! You see, I ran out of the special ingredient and I need YOU to get more!''

"Special ingredient...? W-what special ingredient?!''

''Nahaha!'' Pinkie giggled, ''You silly!''

''Hahahah, nice one Pinkie, you had me going there for a sec! I mean tricking me into thinking you where gonna make me into a cupcake? I gotta tell ya, that's gotta be the best prank you pulled on me yet'' Rainbow laughed it off with the sound of a bit of relief in her voice. But something tells me that things might not go in her favor...

''Nahahah!'' Pinkie giggled again, ''Awe, thanks Dash! But I haven't done any pranks today so I can't accept you praise''

That right off the bat sent me into alert mode

''Pinkie! I don't think this is cool at all! Let us go!'' I yelled as I tried to force my way out of my ties again, but no such luck

''Awe, but I thought you liked a good show Sonic? If it makes you feel better, I'll let you watch!'' I could hear Pinkie walking up to me. After a moment, I could only see Rainbow chained to a metle board and a table with a red cloth over it.

My world paused

''W-what...?'' I was shocked. I looked at Pinkie to she her mane and tails was flat.

''P-pinkie, com'on! this isn't funny!'' Rainbow says worriedly as I frown when she walks back to the table.

''Then why where you laughing?'' Pinkie asks as she pulls the red cloth off the table to relieve a bunch of knives and some anesthetics next to a small first aid bag.

''Y-you can't do this Pinkie! I'm your friend!'' Rainbow yells as I sit their petrified

''I know you are,'' Pinkie walks up to her, ''That's why I'm soooo happy that I got you here! And even Sonic is hear too! The three of us can spend your last moments together! Just the three of us!''

"Don't you think other ponies and people will wonder what happen to us?!'' I yelled

''Yeah! They will also come looking for me when the clouds start to pile up, and they will look for mobious Hero too and then you'll get found out!''

''Aw Sonic, Dashie! Don't worry! There are tones of other peugeus ponies who can clear a few clouds! And their are more hero's on Mobious too! And Besidessss! Nopony will find out! How long do you think I have been doing this?'' Pinkie walked into one of the dark spots in the room and the sound of a big switch being turned on. The room flash a bright light, causing me to close my eyes for a moment. And when I opened my eyes again,

I wish I hadn't

''Oh no...'' Me and Dash's jaw dropped as we take a look around. Peoples organs hanged from the roof and a wall of ponies sulks where lined up side by side on the brick wall. The next sight wanted to make me gag so bad. Just across from the sulks, was two chairs and a table made of bones with livers tied on the back of them. and right above it all was a sign that says, 'LIFE IS A PARTY'

Dash started darting her eyes all over the place, looking for a safe spot to look at while slightly hyperventilating. But what made her face go pale was the dress Pinkie was wearing. It had wings and horns tied to the top of it. But what is really desterbing is it made of ponies cutie marks...

''You like it?'' Pinkie asked with a smile as she looks at us, ''I made it myself!''

''Pinkie... Please! I'm sorry if we did anything to you! We didn't mean it! P-please let us go! We promise we wont tell anyone!''

''Oh, you two didn't do anything! It's just your number came up Dash and well, I don't make the rules, and I can't turn back now! And Sonic here just got a bit unlucky when he came here with you. Now he's on the list too!'' She giggled, ''I always knew you two couldn't stay apart from each other!''

''...'' Rainbow shut her eyes and shook her head with tears running down her face

''Awe, don't be sad!'' Pinkie smiled as she took one of the sulks off the wall. It had a beak, and by guessing from here, it's a griffons head...

''look! This will cheer you up! I brought you a friend!'' She put the griffons sulk over her face and me and Dash's eyes widen,

''I-is that...''

"Hey Dash! Let's hang together! These ponies are lameo's! Dweebs dweebs!'' She depend her voice to make herself sound like Guilda

''I caught her right before she left town! Remember about after 20 minutes after that party I made for her? And boy am I glad I caught her right after too! The flavors where just awesome! It's like eating two animals in one! It was amazing! I know she didn't have a number like everyone else in Ponyville, but i knew I wouldn't have another chance to try a griffon! I probable should have asked where she came from so I could of gotten more, but I forgot! Tell ya what though! She was quiet the fighter! She lasted a long time, witch was fun for me! I got a chance to kill some one other than a pony and got to do a bunch of cool things! Too bad she had such a mean mouth! She said so much bad stuff that I just had to cut her tong out! You know bad laungue could give people hurtful feelings Dash!'' Pinkie explained how she got to Guilda in a happy manor

''Your sick...'' I looked down and Pinkie giggled

''You wouldn't be the first to tell me that!'' Pinkie smiled, ''Well enough of that, It's time to begin!'' She says and I yell loudly at her,

''Don't you dare touch her!'' I gave her a dark glare and she pauses to look at me

''Oh look Dash! Your coltfriend can't save you! Too bad he can't join in on the action!'' Pinkie picks up the scalpel that layed on the table and stabs into Dash's leg, right above her cutie mark

''Ahhhhhhhhh!'' Rainbow bit her lip hard as Pinkie cuts around the multi colored lighting bolt

''Goddamn it! Stop It Pinkie!'' I yell as I try to trust myself at her, but forgetting I was still bound by wire and was pulled back. After Pinkie deeply outlines one of Rainbows cutie mark, she grabs a flatter, but wider knife and instead of it having a sharp tip, It rounded off. She then cut down her leg and cut the skin off Rainbow's leg. Witch contained Rainbows cutie mark. She then rip the mark off her leg with a bloody sound and blood gushed out of her leg

''Gaahaaaaaaaaha!'' Rainbow yelled in pain as tear flooded out of her eyes

''PINKIE! STOP! YOUR HURTING HER!'' I yelled louder again, pulling hard on the wire again till it hurts.

''I know silly! It can't be helped when your cutting skin off!'' Pinkie shrugged

''Please stop Pinkie Pie!'' I yelled but she ignored me and continued to walk on the other side of Rainbow Dash. She digged the scalpel into Rainbows other leg and craved around the other cutie mark.

* * *

\- Insert story end here -

End One, Help end

* * *

''Ahhhhh! Stop! It hurts!" Rainbow yells as she grins her teeth together as Pinkie cuts her cutie mark off with the same distorted sound

Pinkie giggled as she waved the two cut off cutie marks in the air. Rainbow looks absolutely terrified as her body visibly trembles. Pinkie then walks over to me while holding the two pieces of flesh in her mouth.

''Hey, If I put this on you, dose that make you Rainbow Dash?'' Pinkie giggled as she placed both marks on my leg.

''Oh... My... Chaos...'' I trembled as I looked down to see two lighter shades of blue stick to my leg. As I do, I see blood from the flesh run down my legs and to the floor.

''I'll have to play with you later! And hey! When I get down with Dashie, I can turn her into a plushie for you! Then you won't miss your friend!'' Pinkie smiles as I close my eyes, not wanting to look at anything morbid anymore

''Oh Sonic! If you don't want me to stitch you eye lids open, you'd better watch!'' Pinkie giggles as my eyes are forcibly opened by her hoves

''Why are you doing this?''

''I'll tell you later, now let's continue!'' Pinkie pushes my question aside as she walks up to Rainbow again.

''Now Dashie, I hope you don't mind, but I think I'm going to 'Wing It' now!'' Pinkie laughs as Dashes eyes widen

''Pinkie! Please! Don't do this!'' Rainbow pleaded. Dashes wings is like her inter life, take those away and she has nothing left

''Don't do it Pinkie Pie! You cant just take something so special like-

* * *

\- Insert story end here -

End Two, Shadows help

* * *

I pause to see Pinkie biting the end of Dash's right wing and tugging on it hard. I then hear a snap as Rainbow cringes in pain

and then came the butchers knife...

''GAHHHHHHH!'' Pinkie strikes Rainbow's right wing once but only to miss a second time because of the moving of dashes wings

''Ugh, Dash!'' Pinkie frowns, not very amused, ''You gotta stay still or I'll keep missing!'' She says before getting another hit on her wing,

 _again..._

 _and again..._

 _and again..._

 _[ Oh god of chaos, please make it stop! I can't bare to watch this anymore! Why... Why did this have to happen to Rainbow Dash?! Somebody... Anybody... Help us! ] I thought wishfully_

* * *

\- Insert story end here -

End Three, Chaos is there the most

* * *

blood splattered everywhere... most of it got on Pinkie but some of the blood got on me too... Rainbow was screaming in agony while i was just sitting there with tears running down my face. I was useless... I couldn't do anything... I've never felt so helpless in my life... I was frightened... Pinkie was chopping away at my best friend's wing with that psycho grin... What's wrong with Pinkie pie?!

"WHAT TYPE OF FRIEND MURDERS THEIR OWN FRIEND TO DEATH?!'' I scream loudly as Pinkie ears twichies.

And when she turned to look at me...

It was that same psycho grin she had while chopping at Dash's wing...

''Me'' She slams the butches knife into Dash's wing and walks back to the table.

''Ahhhh!'' More tears drip down Rainbows face as she yells in pain

Pinkie then picks up the scaple and walks over to me. In one swift motion, the stabs the scaple into my left leg.

''Gah!'' I cringe in pain, but it was nothing like the pain Rainbow has to feel

''Let's play a game! Every time you say something mean, you get stabbed in any part of your body! And you get to chose where you get stabbed! It's Cool huh?!'' Pinkie giggles with a bright smile

''That's pretty screwed up'' I said darkly

''That's okay!'' She pulls the knife out of my leg, ''Where next?'' She asks me and I paused

''Not gonna say huh? I guess I'm going to pick for you!'' She giggles as she stabs me in the arm

''Ahhh!'' I yelled

''Now, back to where we where!'' Pinkie walks back to dash and pulls the butchers knife out with tug,

''AHHAHAH!'' Rainbow yells in pain once more.

* * *

 ** _Meh, might as well put a part 2 on it._**


End file.
